This invention relates to a protective device adapted to be worn by a person and to protect areas of the rib cage, solar plexus and adjacent areas. In particular, the device of the invention is adapted to be worn when one is engaging in various contact sports such as karate, boxing, etc. Depending on the type of contact sport, during training and in organized competition, various blows can be and are directed towards an opponent's body using the hands, fists or feet. The blows are often directed towards the front of the opponent's body and injuries thereto can result. The present invention provides a novel protective device adapted to aid in the prevention of injuries to the rib cage areas of the body.